Who is the Real Starfire?
by VioletPanda6410
Summary: You all know the well known Starfire in the Teen Titans animated series, but do you really know her well? I present to you the Biography and life story of Starfire. Most of this is based on the animated series, very little on the comics.


**Summary: You have all seen Starfire on the Teen Titans, but who is Starfire? What do you really know about the Tamaranian? I present to you the Biography of Starfire.**

**I thought I should give out the history of the rather bubbly Tamaranian, which is why I wrote this.**

**Some may argue this is not true, and I am sorry if you believe so. I took her history from a Wikipedia and the Teen Titans Wiki, along with other fanfictions. I do not have or own any comics, so I do not have a clear history of Starfire. But I tried to include as much as I know, and much of her history is actually made up. I tried to make it as original as possible. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, as well as some terms used, though a few are made up by me. I especially do not own the character Starfire.**

* * *

Fifteen years before the Teen Titans have been formed, Luand'r sat in her bedroom and started to eat a Tamaranian delicacy, Glorg. The process of making Glorg was very difficult, and this is why Glorg was a delicacy. Luand'r belly has grown bigger. In a few zegrats, the new prince or princess of Tamaran will be born. Kommand'r walked over to Luand'r. She stood in front of her.

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked Kommand'r in her native tongue.

"I am eating, can you not see, dear? Your illness has gotten to you." her mother said distastefully. Kommand'r had contracted an illness making it very difficult for her to fly. On top of that, her skin, hair, and eye color were not the color of regular Tamranians.

Kommand'r walked away. She tried to fly once in a while, but it was to hard for her. Luand'r felt slightly sorry, but she will not let feelings get her.

Luand'r then asked a maid to take the dish of Glorg away and get her a new dish. Myand'r walked in.

"Luand'r, in a few zegrats (days), you will give birth to the new princess or prince of Tamaran. A name must be given."

Luand'r gave some thought. A boy's and girl's name have no distinguishment on Tamaran, though, some names are more tough and others are more beautiful. In this way, girls and boys names may be chosen.

"We may name our child after us," suggested Luand'r. Her name meant "Moonfire" while Myand'r meant "Sunfire".

"What about Soland'r?" asked Myand'r, which meant "Galaxyfire".

"No, it is not appropriate. What about Mariand'r?" asked Luand'r, meaning "Nightfire".

"It is not fit for a new ruler. What about Ryand'r?" asked Myand'r, which meant "Wildfire."

"Ryand'r? No! It is too unruly! Too… uncontrollable. I was thinking, since my name is Moonfire, and yours is Sunfire, we will name him or her… Coland'r.", meaning "Cometfire".

Myand'r did not seem to like it, but he said something else.

"Let us see on the day of the boreg (birth), and then maybe we shall decide."

Luand'r did not protest. Happily, she thought of more names for the baby. A new ruler of Tamaran….

* * *

On the ceremony of Gerflag (the celebration before the royal baby is born), Luand'r felt pain. She was getting ready for the festival in her giant room. Luand'r dismissed the pain and put the crown on her head. Though she is not the official ruling queen of Tamaran, she still wore it. There were other royal families on this planet. They all rule their own sector.

Myand'r walked in.

"Luand'r, you are as beautiful as the moon, " he said.

"And you are as handsome as the sun." said Luand'r.

Kommand'r walked in.

"How do I look, mother?" she asked.

Luand'r stared down at her.

"Just fine. The dresser has done well." said Luand'r.

"Are you excited about the forthcoming of the new ruler of Tamaran?" asked Luand'r.

Kommand'r suddenly stopped all thoughts. Though she was three, she realized very quickly that something was wrong.

"New ruler?" she asked.

"Yes. Your sibling will be a princess or prince! Next in line for throne!" cried Luand'r.

Kommand'r suddenly realized that… this royal "child" will be next in line for throne. Not her. Kommand'r will not rule. She will not. Just because she cannot fly.

"I am not next?" she asked, for clarification.

Her parents laughed.

"Of course not! You cannot fly, and you are not like other Tamaranians! You are not fit for throne!" said Myand'r.

Suddenly, Kommand'r ran away. This was not possible. New ruler? Not fit? She cannot be! She must be fit for throne! And this reason she cannot rule is all because of… this next child. They will rule. But she will never! Why? Because she is different! And she cannot rule. She won't rule. She won't. Not now. Not ever. Never rule…

* * *

The gorka pipes blasted with music. Next to the castle were many excited Tamaranians waiting for their king and queen to come out onto the royal balcony. First arrived four guards, two on both sides of the balcony. Next were two maidens, two young Tamaranian women chosen to accompany the queen. They were well dressed and held baskets of Korga's (Tamaranian flowers). Standing on the edge of the balcony, they threw them out to the crowd, but no Tamaranian reached for them. It is rude in Tamaran to reach for the Korga's, for they were to elegant to be held by someone other than a member of the royal family and the two chosen maidens.

Then, the royal announcer came out on the balcony and blew a Gorka horn, a much louder version of the gorka pipes.

As soon as the crowd heard the noise, their chanting and noises have stop.

" Tamaranians, I am proud to present to you, the king and queen of Tamaran!" he cried.

"Luand'r! Myand'r!" the crowd chanted. Myand'r stepped out first, and in his hand was the hand of the queen, Luand'r. They stepped on to the front of the balcony, Luand'r cautiously placing her steps. She musn't trip, because if she fell into the wrong position, the baby could die. Kommand'r started to go onto the balcony from behind the king and queen, but her caretaker, Sayand'r, stopped her.

"They are only interested in the king and queen, Kommand'r. They do not want to see you."

Kommand'r made a sour face.

"Because I am not fit for throne?" she asked Sayand'r.

"Exactly. Which is why you should not go." she replied.

Kommand'r crossed her arms and turned around.

_If I am not fit for throne, I am not fit to be here_, she thought and ran away.

* * *

Luand'r walked to the edge of the balcony, with her hand in Myand'r's. The pain in her body started to grow and agress, but she tried her best to dismiss it.

Myand'r started to talk.

"Tamaran, we are all happy tonight, for in a zegrat, Luand'r will give birth to the new ruler of Tamaran!" he cried.

Everyone cheered.

Luand'r spoke.

"Yes, we all are excited indeed!"

The crowd started to chant. Suddenly, the pain that Luand'r had was too much to bear. She fell down, just centimeters (rorgets) away from the balcony. The crowd gasped and Myand'r yelled.

"Luand'r! Maidens, guards, help!" They all came forward, trying to help Luand'r up.

Eventually, Luand'r got up. Myand'r and a guard helped Luand'r into their bedroom. Luand'r sat on her bed as the royal nurse (Borzog) rushed through the doors. The royal guards returned to the balcony. The maidens stayed at the queens side. Myand'r looked at his wife sorrowfully. What was happening?

* * *

After a minute, the Borzog spoke up.

"The baby is coming NOW."

Myand'r smiled. His second child will soon arrive.

* * *

After an hour, Luand'r stared down at the new Princess of Tamaran in her arms. Myand'r sat next to her and smiled.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Luand'r.

"Beautiful, indeed. And she looks like the other Tamranians, unlike Kommand'r." said Mayand'r.

Luand'r suddenly realized something. Where is Kommand'r?

"Kommand'r!" she called. Kommand'r ran inside. She forgot about the throne argument and got up to sit next to Myand'r. She looked down at her wonderful new sister.

"What is her name?" asked Kommand'r.

Luand'r and Myand'r looked at each other and smiled.

"Kommand'r, meet your new sister, Princess Koriand'r."

* * *

**I hope you like the story. I may not upload for awhile, but I will try. I will be busy with other things in my life.**

**Check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Also, please vote on the poll I have. You can anser in the reviews.**

**Q: Should I open a Teen Titans blog?**

**Review and follow.**


End file.
